slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bouip
Bouip is a slime girl character created by Kenshin-the-Wanderer. Character Overview Bouip was created in 2005, however her official birthday is January 2, 2006. She is very naive and rather unintelligent. Even so, her bubbly demeanor and optimistic attitude more than make up for her lack of intelligence. She is ever curious, and loves seeing new things. She lives on the rooftop of the apartment building owned by the woman who took her in, Kay Tidubya. Bouip always refers to herself in the third person perspective. (Example: "Bouip is happy to meet you!") She loves making new friends, whether they be human, animal, or inanimate object. While she has quite a sexual apetite, she refuses to act on her feelings without consent. However, she has been known to overstep bounds in heated situations. - Origin 'Former Life / Mother: Slime Queen Ciureln ' While Bouip has no memory her previous life, she was once a Slime Queen named Ciureln from an alternate earth named E'rysiela. E'rysiela is an earth within which humans do not exist and slimes of all shapes and size roam the landscape. Unable to bear a child of her own, Ciureln gave her life for a shot at another chance in another dimension... whether it would actually be her or not. This "Dimensional Reincarnation" costed Ciu her entire being. Every memory she carried, every ability she had, and every connection to anyone she'd ever met... Despite this fact, Ciureln cried and smiled blissfully as she faded away from her dimension, knowing that in a sense she will have given birth to a child, Bouip. There is one thing that remained as Ciu crossed from E'rysiela into our Earth: the indestructible jar which housed a dimension within. The jar has infinite space and can materialize an entire world based on the thoughts of it's owner. However, the lush gardens, beautifully surreal structures, and vast lakes and rivers that once filled this jar's dimension were all gone, leaving only a white emptiness. 'Birth and Early Days' '"Birth"' : In a blinding flash of light in an alley in a vast city, an amorphous Bouip and her jar appeared as if from nowhere. : She spent her first couple of days observing people. Seeing them, she quickly took to a female form. At first she could barely form a full body, and found out that she could only form her body from the thighs up. (Note: Bouip used both of her eyes back then, and was constantly struggling for the energy to control her slime's form. Also she could only hold the volume of her average body size in slime at any given time until she met Duoj.) : One day, Bouip saw a ball roll into the opening of her little alley. She saw a boy looking for the ball as she picked it up. When she tried to hand the ball to the child, she got a most un-expected response. The boy began screaming "MONSTER!!!" and soon people were making an uproar. Bouip ran as far as her little legs would take her... She ran and ran until she nearly depleted her entire body's supply of slime. '"A Destined Meeting"' : Thirsty, shunken, and desperate, she sees a leaky hydrant. Trying her best to drink drip by drip... She hears a soothing melody and the sound of pouring water behind her. Bouip turns to see a tall (at least to her at the time) kind looking woman, Kay Tidubya, watering some flowers with a bucket of water. Seeing the water, Bouip squealed a little, then hid herself quickly behind the stoop. : The woman heard her and smiled. Turning and holding her hand out. "Here kitty kitty..." : Bouip pokes her head out, and much to Kay's surprise, it was a tiny naked blue drippy girl. Seeing that the girl is clearly scared of people, Kay inches herself closer and holds out her hand again. "I won't hurt you." said Kay, in a soft tone of voice. Bouip looked at the water in the bucket and jumped into her arms, knowing this lady means her no harm. '"Her name is..."' As Kay carries Bouip up to the door, some of Bouip's slime drips down Kay's arm and into the bucket she's holding. It makes a very distinctive sound. "Boh-weep." says the little slime. Kay replies, "You can talk?!" Bouip continues, "Boh-weep... can talk?" " Apparently so! ''" Kay excalims w ith a giggle and a smile. - After that, Kay spent several months teaching her how to speak and act like a human. Bouip learned that closing one of her eyes would allow her to conserve energy, as the active nature of most core slime uses quite a bit of energy. Once she closed her eye, she was able to use more energy for holding her form, rather than just to see a tiny bit more than she can with just the one eye. Bouip continues to grow a bit every day. - Appearance Bouip is a light blue slime with a curly-q at the top of her slightly bulbous head. She appears to have one eye, but in fact has two. Her average height is 5 feet tall, including her curl. Her average weight is about 110 lbs, however that fluctuates. Bouip runs around fully naked most of the time, with her "core slime" split into her face, breasts, and clitoris. (sorry if that offends anyone) She is able to hide parts of her core slime if she wishes, under the surface. Her slime averages about 80-85% opacity. In points of heightened emotion and stress, her ability to hide her core slime disappears, causing the hidden parts to show up.. Unlike "normal" slimes, she's not 'always' dripping everywhere and leaving trails. Bouip will tend to drip more profusely when she is tired, sad, angry, or nervous. She will leave a trail if she "scoots" across the ground... Her slime evaporates relatively quickly when it isn't making contact with her main body. Bouip is completely unable to re-join any lost slime with her main body, but her capacity for holding slime and converting water and food into slime is extremely potent. Her slime has unique properties, very unique even among most slimes. Her slime has a sort of membrane that constantly maintains itself, adapting to her size and shape. This prevents her from absorbing any easily-broken-down material that she comes in contact with, and it also prevents her from mixing with other slimes. The membrane can be slightly sticky at times. Her slime has elastic properties as well, and not like "tendrils" or "tentacles". Rather it can be pulled and stretched, but not molded, unless by Bouip herself. - Personality Bouip is naive and curious. She loves to play and easily becomes friends with anyone. Though she isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree, she will learn quickly anything she does. That is, as long as it's something "physical". You could say she's like one of those students that would bring home an all F report card, but have an A+ in Phys. Ed. She refers to herself in the third person perspective. Having done it all her life, she prefers to speak that way. Bouip will shift into "battle mode" if one of her loved ones is in danger. Her personality will shift from sweetie pie to warrior princess in a split second. In this particular state of mind, Bouip is a battle genius. She will astound and amaze you with her agility and drive to protect... It is very very rare that this part of her is seen. - Special Characteristics & Abilities There are a few traits and whatnot that Bouip was able to do before meeting Duoj. Duoj has taught her control over her capacity and form. Some things "after Duoj" were either self-taught ['*'] or learned by someone else ~.. Bouip's base capacity for slime storage is 1000 gallons of slime. 'Before being taught by Duoj: *Growing chubby when she is overhydrated. Overhydration alone doesn't do this anymore because now she is able to store more slime than her body could hold back then. She can still become chubby however... Consumption of sweets decreases her body's ability to regulate how much slime she is able to compress within herself. *Upon consumption of lactose products, the slime in Bouip's breasts will absorb this milk and rapidly increase. *Consumption of chocolate will affect Bouip's emotional state: Milk Chocolate acts as an aphrodisiac. White Chocolate causes her to become more timid and reserved. Dark Chocolate gives Bouip a mean temper. * *Bouip can cover someone in her slime while they're asleep and essentially puppet their body about for around an hour. This process is called "soaking". Her slime will accent the feminine physique and make the soakee's hair more full and curly. Her core slime remains dominant and overlays the facial features as well. She will only do this for a friend and only in their sleep. *Unfrefined ability to freeze half of her body, while boiling the other half. *Bouip's slime is oxygenated. She is able to use this during "soaking" and to protect someone from dying of suffocation or poison. *Chibification - She can shrink her body to small proportions to save energy. *Sneezing causes her to "explode", sending slime in every direction and leaving her as a chibi. *Upon being electrified, her body will glow as bolts of lightning bounce around inside of her. Sneezing while electrified causes a localized electrical storm to happen between the bits of electrified slime that splatter all over everything. Flash freezing at the moment of sneezing causes icicles to be launched from the epicenter. '''After being taught by Duoj: *Ability to compress and store excess slime. *Restraint on baser instincts. (At least mos of the time...) *The ability to create various frozen sculptures, whether by her early method of freezing with her breath. She may also just flash freeze it by drawing all the heat in her body into the very center of her beiing. (Note that flash freezing occurs so quickly that the resulting object crystalizes fully and loses any cold feeling.) *Bouip has undergone moderate strength training. Not exactly weight-lifting, but she can force her limbs to stretch under certain conditions. *After a horirble incident involving Duoj's separated evil half Joud, Duoj decided that it was time to teach Bouip about a transformation for those with royal slime in their lineage. Bouip calls this transformation "Cool Mode". 'Transformations:' *Puddle: Bouip sinks into a puddle *Ballslime: Bouip will roll herself into a ballslime much like Bloody Jack. She tends to hide her face in this form and pull all of her core slime towards the middle. She shows her face sometimes though. *Bunny: Bouip's favorite animal. Her hips get wider,she gains a bunny tail and ears. Her feet and hands get more rounded like paws. She can also shrink into the size of a bunny. *Combination Forms: She can combine most of her forms. For instance: Puddle Ball form can allow Bouip to roll around and dive into a puddle as if she's swimming around on land. *Cool Mode - See Below - "Cool Mode" Cool Mode is the name Bouip gave to a transformation that was taught her by Duoj. The reason Duoj taught her it to her was because Duoj's evil half Joud split from him and nearly killed Bouip. While it's near impossible to even harm Bouip physically, Joud knew exactly how to separate her core slime fragments to hurt her. Bouip was nearly eaten by Joud when she was saved by the worn down Duoj and Bloody Jack. Sadly, Bouip was reduced to a few ounces of slime with only her main bit of core slime remaining. Pwit was away while all of this was happening. Duoj and Jack were huddled around the seemingly lifeless little blob of slime that remained of Pwit's mother. For three days Pwit cried over the bowl in which they kept what was left of Bouip. It began to rain hard. When the rain started hitting the cup, Bouip's slime started growing just a little bit... and Pwit noticed it starting to expand. "WATER!!! GET ME SOME WATER!!!" demanded Pwit. It took another two days to form her body a little. When Bouip's face formed, she barely put together the words "B-bouip hurts." before falling asleep in Pwit's arms. Several days later... Bouip was back on her feet. A little shaken, but on her feet nonetheless. Duoj assures her that she won't be back for a while, given that Joud relies on direct full-moon moonlight for her full-abilities. To reiterate: "Cool Mode" as it's called by Bouip, is a transformation in which she (or any slime character with royal slime) is able to enhance the abilities and speed of state change in their slime. The strength of Cool Mode is highly dependent on how much body slime that Bouip has stored when she transforms. Essentially, the user has to have a high capacity for storing slime. The user superheats their core and expels the slime by bringing it to the surface and releasing it so rapidly that it becomes invisible. This slime is called RES (Rapidly Evaporating Slime) While in Cool Mode, Bouip can create strong-as-steel crystalline slime forms on her body. She also changes her appearance a bit If her slime reserves drop below 75 gallons, her body will automatically force her out of this state.. '' ''NOTE: There are Cool Mode abilities that have yet to be discovered by Bouip. '' 'Cool Mode Special Abilities: Every ability that Bouip uses in Cool Mode evaporates a certain amount of gallons of slime per second ('''GPS). Some Cool Mode attacks use RES. *Bouip's strength increases depending on how much slime she has stored. Proportionately, her strength is equal to the amount she would have at her maximum height if she were to stop storing it in her normal form. At maximum capacity, she is able to lift 10,000 tons. This ability wanes over time, Within 10 minutes of Cool Mode, Bouip's limit will be reduced to 7,500 tons. 20 minutes, 2,500 tons. After 30 minutes, her strength decreases much more quickly.. *Her gauntlets allow her to transform her hands quickly into different shapes, both soft and crystalline, within seconds. She can rotate her hands 360 degrees. The Slime Consumption Rate (SCR) 'varies between weapons. *''Cool Blur: Bouip can run so fast that the only trace of her is a blue blur about four feet behind where she currently is. There is a MAJOR drawback to this, however. Cool Blur running uses up a terrible amount of slime and energy. She can only run for three seconds MAXIMUM before her body is forced to revert from cool mode. *Flash Freezing: She can freeze slime so fast that it crystallizes and cannot melt. *Any hardened crystalline slime, such as her gauntlets and stilettos, may be polished or sharpened with a stroke of her hand. Polishing increases her speed by removing excess angles. Sharpening, obviously, makes her attacks stronger. '''Pros and Cons: 'Pros:' *Incredible strength *Battle potential increases exponentially. *Flash Freezing *Increased Resilience *Bouip can move through water. 'Cons:' *Rapid slime consumption. *Risk of dehydration. *Unable to absorb anything to convert into new slime. Water included. *If angered: Bouip's slime will evaporate even faster, and the previously invisible RES becomes visible. This gives Bouip a white-hot aura. Her gauntlets and Stilettos become half as durable, and double in slime usage cost to restore. Her attacks become half as strong, but have a hellish heat.. *If saddened to the point of crying, Bouip's body will drip uncontrollably, resulting in lost slime. However she is 100% invulnerable to attack in her saddened state. Her attacks will do relatively no damage at all. Flash Freezing while crying will only freeze her entire body. - Likes and Dislikes: Likes: *Milk products of any type. *Sweets. *Anything brightly colored. *Sexy people *Chubby people *Shiny objects *Soft, squishy things Dislikes: *Mean people *Being hurt terribly (She's only experienced pain a few times. The worst of which was being ripped apart by Joud as she severed her core slime from her body and comsumed it.) *Bitter Food *Her friends being hurt *Most Bugs. (though there are many she finds cute.) *Loneliness *Being eaten *Closed spaces in the dark. - Trivia *Inside Bouip's jar is an endless dimension of white. When Ciureln owned it, it contained a vast garden containing living plants and creatures both real and made up by Ciu. Bouip's will isn't strong enough to generate such fantastic scenery yet. *Bouip has an affinity for inanimate objects. She finds some things simply adorable. Smaller objects she may bring home with her, as long as they're not the property of someone else. *Bouip is the mother of Pwit. Bouip actually managed to fulfill her "mother's" final wish. *Bouip's days consist mostly of playing around, learning new things, admiring anything and everything, making new friends, and the occasional roll in the hay. *Bouip has actually met Kia and has become good friends with her. While this is mostly off-the-record as far as story goes, Kia has still influenced Bouip's behavior in a way. *Bouip is very different from normal slimes. At least in the manner that she isn't amorphous most of the time and cannot make her body stretch like Mr. Fantastic. She can't seem to make tentacles and such either. *Bouip has quite a talent for massage. *When Bouip's slime leaves her body, It will begin evaporating almost instantly. All of the slime will evaporate completely within an hour. Statistics *Depicts a statistic that decreases over time. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters